l'amour et l'amitier sont les plus fort
by birginie
Summary: les personnages sont de S Meyer mais l'histoire est de moi j'espere que sa vous plairas
1. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

POV Bella

Je m'appelle Isabella Swan mais je préfère que l'on m'appelle Bella j'ai 17 ans et je vie seul dans la maison de mon père Charlie il était flic était car il est mort il y a deux mois alors qu'il était en patrouille il a surprit un cambriolage et malheureusement on lui a tirer dessus et il est mort sur le coup j'ai eu beaucoup de mal a revenir parmi les vivants mais je me suis dit qu'il n'aimerait pas voire sa petite fille malheureuse alors j'ai décider de me remettre a vivre, je me suis inscrite au lycée de Forks. Je ne sais pas comment sa va se passe je n'ai pas envie qu'ils aient pitié de moi car je suis la pauvre fille du shérif.

Bon c'est mon premier jour aujourd'hui au lycée je pris ma voiture et je me mis en route avec une boule au ventre comment sa va se passer ce premier jours.

Enfin j'arrive a l'école comme c'est étrange je ressent un regard dans mon dos je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais sa me fait un peux peur.

J'entre dans le lycée et la tout les regards sont sur moi je me sens mal a laisse.

-bonjour Bella comment vas tu?

-Ha bonjour Jess sa pourrais être mieux. Et vacances sa a été

-Sa a été je suis désoler de pas avoir été la pour toi

-se n'est pas grave je vais bien maintenant si on allait au cour.

-Ok on y va on a français en première heure et tu sais il y a des nouveaux en ville la famille Cullen ils sont tous beaux tu vas voire.

-Ils sont arrive quand?

-Il y a deux semaines un peu près et d'après ce que je sais les enfants on tout été adopté.

-ha bon dis je sans vraiment écoute

enfin nous étions en classe et la je vis une fille elle était superbe avec ses cheveux noir comme le jais elle me regarda et me fis un sourire.

La seul place encore de libre était a côte d'elle.

-Bonjour je m'appelle Alice.

-Bonjour moi c'est Bella.

-Ravie de te rencontré Bella veux tu que je te présente a ma famille tout a l'heure?

-Et bien

-Non pas de et bien je viens te cherche ton cours de math ok.

-Ok fis je résigné

Le cours passa très vite car une conversation c'était engagée entre moi et Alice. On avait parle surtout de moi elle m'avais poser beaucoup de questions et j'y avait répondu,c'était si facile de parler avec elle.

Ensuite je parti vers mon cours de math.

-He Bella comment tu va me dit Mick

-je vais bien et toi sa va?

-oui je sort avec jess grâce a toi et sa va pas trop dur de vivre seul dans la maison de ton père?

-non sa va je commence a m'y habituer sa a été dur au début mais maintenant sa va je me débrouille.

-cool alors et tu fais quoi ce soir tu viens avec nous on fait une sortie au ciné

-non je préfère rentré chez moi.

-ok mais si tu change d'avis dit le moi.

-je vais y réfléchir

enfin la sonnerie retenti j'avais une de ses faim je sorti donc de la classe et la Alice était la a m'attendre.

Elle me regardait avec son sourire de petit lutin espiègle


	2. Chapter 2

POV Bella

-Rebonjour alors sa a été tes cours?

-Oui sa va j'ai eu un peu dur au début car tout le monde me regardais mais sa a passe.

Depuis quand êtes vous arriver en ville?

-Et bien sa fait deux semaines maintenant mais comment sa se fait que nous ne t'aillons pas encore vu depuis.

-Et bien depuis deux mois je ne suis pas sortie de chez moi car comme tu toi t'en douté je suis la fille de l'ancien shérif de la ville et il est mort il y a deux mois.

-Ha oui il s'appelait Charlie c'est sa?

-Oui comment le sais tu?

-Et bien mon père est le médecin qui a soigné ton père en plus il était ami.

-Ha bon je ne le savais pas je n'ai pas été a l'Hospital je n'ai pas eu la force de le voir.

-ha je te comprend tu pourrais peut être venir chez moi tout a l'heure après les cours?

-Non je ne crois pas.

-Pourquoi allez viens sa va être chouette on ferra une soirée pyjamas en plus on a de la chance demain c'est déjà samedi. Quel chance de rentré un vendredi au cours.

-Non sa n'est pas possible j'ai beaucoup de chose a faire le ménage, la lessive et tout un tas d'autre choses.

-Bon on en reparlera plus tard on arrive au réfectoire.

Et la je le vis un être parfais un physique d'apollon je n'en croyait pas mes yeux comment une telle personne pouvait bien exister.

Alice me pris par la main et on se dirigea vers la table du font.

-Bella je te présente ma famille voilà Emmett et sa femme Rosalie, lui c'est Jasper et c'est mon homme et enfin je te présente mon autre frère Edward.

-Bonjour dis je

-bonjour me dit une voix de ténor.

C'était Edward qui me parlais je n'arrivais pas a détacher me yeux de son visage.

Puis une sensation bizarre me fit frissonné et la je vis quelque chose mais je n'arrivais pas a savoir ce que c'était et quand je suis revenue dans la réalité tous le monde me regardais bizarrement.

-Bella sa va que se passe t il?

-Je ne sais pas j'ai eu une drôle d'impression et puis je me suis trouvé dans le noir après je suis revenue ici je ne sais pas se que c'était.

-Bon maintenant tu ne pourras pas dire non tu viens avec nous chez nous notre père t'auscultera.

-Non je ne peux pas il faut que je rentre chez moi j'ai trop de choses a faire et en plus on ne se connait pas assez et...

Car je suis tombée dans les pommes que m'arrive t il je n' y comprend rien depuis se matin j'ai de drôle de sensation que se passe-t-il tient j'entends une voix mais enfin sa ne se peut pas papa!

-Papa que ce passe-t-il je ne comprend plus rien aide moi.

-Bella ma petite Bella n'ai pas peur je suis la pour te protéger.

-Mais me protéger de quoi je ne suis pas en danger je commence a me remettre de ta mort quel danger me guette.

-Tu n'es pas encore prête a le savoir mais ton future va bientôt changer ma petite princesse je suis la pour toi ?

-Papa ne me laisse pas reste avec moi j'ai besoin de toi.

Et la je me réveilla je n'était plus a l'école j'étais couche sur un divan la pièce autour de moi était blanche une odeur de fleur des champs. J'entendis des voix dans la pièce a coté il y avait la voix d'Alice sa je ne pourrais pas me trompé et celle d' Edward.

Ils étaient en train de parlé de moi mais comment sa ce fait que j'entends aussi bien ils sont pourtant loin de moi. J'entendis dire:

-Alice ne t'inquiète pas sa va allez elle va s'en remettre mais je ne sais toujours pas se qu'elle a eu on en parlera quand elle se réveillera.

-Carlisle je ne comprend pas je n'arrive pas a voir son future je ne voix rien c'est le néant.

-Ne t'en fais pas moi je n'arrive pas a lire ses pensées.

-et tu dit que je ne doit pas m'en faire tu sais que si je ne voix pas l'avenir de quelqu'un c'est que cette personne est morte.

-Je vous rassure je ne suis pas morte enfin pas encore a se que je sache dis je du divan.

Tout le monde arriva a une vitesse inhumaine mais je me dit que c'est surement mon imagination.

-Alors Bella comment te sens tu? Me demanda Alice.

-Oui sa va mais comment suis je venue ici j'étais pourtant j'étais à l'école non.

-Oui mais quand tu t'es évanouie on a décider de t'emmener voir notre père.

-Bonjour Bella je suis Carlisle comment te sens tu?

-Je vais beaucoup mieux mais je ne comprend toujours pas se qui m'est arriver et je ne comprend pas comment sa se fait que je vous ai attendu alors que vous étiez a côté.

-Moi non plus je ne comprend pas mais j'aimerais que tu restes ici pour que je puisse avoir un œil sur toi.

-Non je ne peux pas resté ici je dois rentre chez moi j'ai tous un tas de chose a faire et puis je ne veux pas non plus vous ennuyez.

-Mais tu sais que tu ne nous dérange pas. dit Alice.

Tout le monde était d'accord avec elle mais je doit rentré chez moi pour voire ce qui se passe.

-Non je rentre.

-Alors je viens avec toi et je resterais dormir chez toi me dit Edward.

Tout le monde lui jeta un drôle de regard et je lui dit alors.

-Heu sa ne va pas non on ne se connait pas assez pour que tu viennes chez moi.

-Alors c'est moi qui viens dit Alice.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répliquer qu'elle avais déjà une valise.


	3. Chapter 3

POV Bella

Nous étions en route pour ma maison c'était Alice qui conduisait car j'étais trop fatigué pour prendre la route.

-Alice pourquoi as tu voulu venir?

-Car je ne pouvais pas laissé ma nouvelle meilleur amie seul après ce que tu as eu.

-merci mais tu es sur que tu ne va pas t'ennuyer avec moi.

-Non je ne pense pas fit elle avec un sourire.

Je ne sais pas comment sa se fait mais avec elle je me sentais bien et sa ça fait très longtemps que je n'avait pas ressenti sa.

-Merci Alice.

-De rien.

-Pourquoi Edward voulais venir avec moi?

-Et bien je crois que tu lui as taper dans l'œil.

En entendant ça je baissa la tête et je me mis a rougir.

-Alors d'après ce que je vois il ne te laisse pas indifférent toi non plus.

-Oui je croit que j'ai un faible pour lui mais s'il te plait ne lui dit rien d'accord.

-Ok se sera un secret entre nous deux.

-On est arrive chez moi.

Enfin un endroit dans lequel je me sentais bien et encore une fois je ressenti la même sensation que se matin et Alice a du le remarqué car elle avait l'air inquiète.

-Bon rentrons me dit elle.

-Ok tu ira dormir dans la chambre de mon père. Enfin si sa ne te dérange pas.

-Non sa ne me dérange pas mais tu es sur que tu ne veux pas que je dorme dans la même chambre que toi.

-Non sa va je ne pense pas qu'il m'arrivera rien maintenant que tu es la.

-Tu veux manger quelques chose Alice?

-Non sa va j'ai déjà manger tout a l'heure quand tu était dans les vapes.

-Ok moi je vais me faire quelques pâtes si tu en veux tu me le dit d'accord.

-Oui pas de problème me fit mon petit lutin avec un grand sourire qui me fit chaud au cœur.

-Et si on se faissait une petite soirée dvd sa te dirais Bella?

-Oui pourquoi pas sa me changera les idées. Dit je peux te pose une question?

-Seulement si c'est a propos d' Edward.

-Comment as tu su que c'était sur lui.

-Et bien il suffit de te regarder tu es toute rouge.

Avant que je lui pose des questions sur mon ténor et oui je l'appelle comme sa je ne peux pas vous explique pourquoi mais sa voix me fait vibré. Nous nous installons dans le salon pour commence notre petite soirée entre fille.

-Dit moi comment sa se fait qu' Edward n'a pas de petite amie d'après se que je sais toutes les filles de l'école aimerais être sa petite amie.

-Et bien depuis que je le connait il n'a jamais eu de petite amie tu sais il est très difficile il a peur de devenir proche d'une fille car si par malheur il devait rompre avec il ne saurais pas car il ne veux pas faire de mal a la fille.

-Ha bon il m'a l'aire très romantique aussi non.

-Écoute je ne sais pas trop et puis tu sais je lui pose rarement des questions sur sa vie prive et lui n'en parle pas non plus alors.

Mais je peux te dire que depuis qu'il t'a vu il m'a l'air bizarre.

-Comment sa bizarre?

-Je ne sais pas enfin si on parlais d'autre chose.

-OK si tu veux de quoi veux tu que l'on parle?

-Et bien si tu me disais se qu'il c'est passe pendant que tu étais dans les vapes?

-Et bien c'est assez étrange j'y ai vu mon père il me disait qu'il serait toujours la pour moi et qu' il me protègerais et que mon future allais changer.

-C'est étrange mais tu sais j'ai fais de petite recherche par curiosité sur ton père et je suis remonté sur une vieille histoire plus précisément sur ne vieille légende qui parle de ta famille.

-Ha bon et que disait elle cette légende?

-Et bien si on allais voire sur ton ordinateur.

-Attend je vais allé le cherche pour que l'on regarde ici.

voila un nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira


	4. Chapter 4

POV D' Edward

Comment ça que je ressent quelque chose pour cette fille je ne la connait pas et puis je suis un monstre.

-Edward sa va me demanda Jasper.

-Oui sa va.

-Qu'est ce que tu as?

-Rien rien.

-Si dit moi ce que tu as je ressent ton inquiétude et du doute.

-Oui je crois que je ressent quelque chose pour Bella. Mais je ne peux pas je suis un monstre et elle elle est humaine je pourrais la tuer si je ne me retient pas.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes parce que tu es un vampire tu n'as pas le droit de trouver l'amour.

-Mais comprend moi son sang m'attire tellement mais elle m'attire encore plus je ne sias plus quoi faire.

-Écoute moi j'ai Alice, Emmett a Rose, Carlisle est avec Esmée alors pourquoi toi tu n'aurais pas le droit a l'amour l'éternité sans amour doit être insupportable pour toutes les personnes.

-Oui mais elle n'est pas comme nous c'est une humaine et quand elle saura ce que je suis elle ne voudra plus me parler et sa sa me briserais le cœur.

-Je peux te comprendre mais pour le moment tu n'es pas obliger de lui dire et puis même si tu lui dit qui te dit qu'elle partirait on ne la connait pas assez pour savoir ce qu'elle ferrait alors un conseil apprend a la connaître et tu prendras une décision plus tard.

-Merci Jaz je ne sais pas comment je pourrais faire sans toi tu as toujours un mots pour me réconforter je t'adore tu es vraiment le meilleur des frères que l'on puisse rêver.

-Ho Ed tu sais que pour toi je suis toujours la.

-Merci.

Ce que Jasper venait de me dire me fais réfléchir j'adore mon frère il est toujours la quand j'ai besoin d'un ami a qui parlé.

Je commençais a avoir la gorge sèche il faut que j'aille boire.

Je me dirigea vers la forêt je trouva une belle biche je sauta dessus pour attiser ma soif mais en buvant je ne pu pas m'arrêter de penser à elle.

Il faut que je la vois j'ai besoin de la voire quand tout un coup une odeur que je reconnu l'odeur d'Alice je devais surement me trouvé tous près d'elle et ho cette odeur de frésia c'est celle de Bella je me dirigea alors vers la fenêtre. J'entendis Alice dire a Bella qu'elle avait fais des recherches sur sa famille pour savoir comment son père était mort et qu'elle avait trouver quelque chose sur elle.

Je vis Bella allez chercher son ordinateur et Alice ouvris la fenêtre.

-Alors petit frère que fais tu ici?

-J'avais besoin de la voire de savoir si elle allait bien.

-Elle va bien ne t'inquiète pas je suis la pour la protéger et puis je sais des choses que tu ne sais pas.

-Quoi?

-Je te le dirais pas.

Alors j'assaille de lire dans les pensées d'Alice mais je ne pus pas.

-Alice arrête de chanté l'hymne américain en russe.

-Sa t'apprendra d' essayer de lire mes pensées bon maintenant part j'entends Bella arrivé.

-Ok mais s'il te plais ne la perd pas de vu je ne veux pas la perdre.

POV de Bella

Comment Alice a t' elle su que j'ai des sentiments pour son frère c'est vrais que j'ai rougis mais quand même sa m'intrigue elle est tellement gentille avec moi je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me sens rassurer de la savoir avec moi. De plus je me demande bien ce qu'elle a pu trouver sur ma famille sur le net. Puis je me mis a penser a lui, à sa voix, à ses yeux or dans lequel j'aurais pu rester pendant des heures mais comment pourrait il s'intéresse à une fille comme moi je suis banal comparé à ses deux sœurs. Je pris mon ordi et commença à descendre les escaliers quand j'entendis la voix de mon ténor il était la et Alice parlais avec lui.

-Sa t'apprendra d'essayer de lire dans mes pensées bon part Bella arrive.

-Ok mais s'il te plais ne la perd pas de vue dit Edward je ne veux pas la perdre.

Comment ais je pu les entendre ils parlaient si bas je n'aurais pas du les entendre et mais comment sa lire dans ses pensées oh j'espère qu'il n'a pas lu mes pensés je sentit le feu me monté au joue.

J'arrivais enfin en bas, mais je décida de ne rien dire du fait que je les avais entendu parler.

-Sa y est Alice je suis la j'ai trouvé mon ordi.

-Ha c'est cool bon on s'y met?

-Oui mais je te ferais signaler que mon ordi est très lent.

-Oh ce n'est pas grave tu as qu'a te faire a manger.

-Ha oui c'est vrai j'avais oublier que l'eau de mes pâtes était en route merci Alice.

-De rien c'est normal tu dois avoir faim après toutes c'est épreuve que tu as vécu aujourd'hui.

-Oui c'est vrai que j'ai faim t ne veux toujours rien a manger ou a boire?

-Non non sa va je n'ai besoin de rien.

Je me dirigea donc vers la cuisine pendant ce temps Alice mis en route mon ordi.

L'eau était en train de bouillir et distraite comme je le suis je me brula la main en prenant le manche de la casserole, je me mis a crié.

Bella sa va me dit Alice elle était déjà a côté de moi.

-Je viens de me bruler la main.

-Met la vite sous l'eau froide demain on montra sa à mon père mais la tu as de la pommade et un bandage?

-Oui vu que je suis une miss catastrophe j'ai tous ce qu'il faut dans l'armoire la à côté de toi.

-Ok va t'assoir je te prépare ton soupé et je te soigne.

-Ok Alice je ne te l'ai pas encore dit mais merci d'être la sa me fais du bien.

-Oh de rien c'est normal et puis je n'allais pas te laisse seul je crois qu' Edward n'aurais pas apprécier.

La je me mis a nouveau à rougir.

Elle mis les pâtes en route et me mis la pommade et le bandage. On se dirigea maintenant vers le salon.


	5. Chapter 5

POV Bella

Arrivé au salon elle s'assit à côté de moi.

-Bon fini les catastrophe maintenant mettons nous a la recherche de cette légende dont je t'ai parler.

-Ok et Alice pardon encore une fois mais il est très lent ce pc.

-Oh ce n'est pas grave pendant ce temps la mettons nous un DVD.

-Oui tu veux regarder quoi je n'en ai pas beaucoup.

-N'importe quoi le film que tu veux.

-Tu aimes miss détective avec Sandra Bullock.

-Oui j'adore.

-Alors on met sa.

-Attend ne te lève pas c'est moi qui vais le mettre.

-Mais tu sais je ne risque rien ce n'est qu'un DVD.

-Oui mais avec toi on ne sais jamais dit elle en me faisant un grand sourire.

-Bon d'accord je m'incline mais moi je met en route la recherche tu as écris quoi?

-He bien j'ai simplement mis le noms de ton père et le tient.

-Ok

-Ho Alice je peux encore te demander quelque chose?

-Oui bien sur quoi?

-Tu sais allez voir a la casserole de pâtes?

-Oui pas de problème et puis j'entends que t as faim ton ventre gargouille.

-Ho oui pardon et merci.

-Dit Alice il faut que je te disse quelque choses?

-Oui quoi fit elle en revenant avec une assiette de pâte bien trop charger pour moi.

-Hé bien je vous ai entendu parlez tout a l'heure Edward et toi.

-Hein et quand sa.

-Hé bien quand j'étais dans les escaliers après avoir été chercher mon pc.

-Comment sa ce fait. Tu n'aurais pas du nous entendre on parlais trop bas pour toi.

-Hé non j'ai l'impression d'être bizarre.

-Quoi mais non tu n'es pas bizarre c'est que je ne m'y attendais pas.

-Oui a tient la recherche est arrivé regarde c'est sur quelle recherche que tu as été.

-Donne moi sa je vais regarder. Ha c'est celle la regarde c'est une légende qui date des druides.

Cette légende dit:_ Lorsque le dernier membre de la famille royale Swan se retrouvera seul son pouvoir commencera a se révéler mais lors d'un accident tous son pouvoir sera révéler et seule la personne qui aura son cœur pourra l'apaiser et faire en sorte que le monde ne sois pas anéantis._

-Et bien elle est étrange cette légende mais a ce que je sache je n'ai pas de liens qui remonte au temps des druides et pis je n'ai pas de pouvoir.

-Oui mais tu dois admettre que c'est troublant tu as perdu ton père tu est la dernière de ta famille et n'oublie pas que tu as pu nous entendre tous a l'heure mon frère et moi.

-Oui mais tous sa ne veux rien dire bon si on regardais le films maintenant sa nous changera les idées.

-Ok pas de problème j'éteins l'ordi.

-Bon je met en route.

Nous regardions toutes les deux le films et rigolâmes au passage du changement d'attitude et a pleins d'autre passage du film mais je n'ai pas vu la suite car le sommeil m'envaillis peux a peux.

POV d'Alice

Elle venait de s'endormir je l'emmena vers sa chambre. Je la déposa sur son lit et la couvris quand je cru l'avoir réveille parce qu'elle dit

-Edward je t'aime

Je la regarda et vis qu'elle était en train de rêver qu'est ce qu'elle est belle comme sa je comprend que mon frère soit tomber amoureuse d'elle. Se qui m'intrigue c'est cette légende je vais téléphoner a Carlisle pour savoir et lui dire qu'elle a su entendre se que j'ai dit à Edward alors qu'elle était dans les escaliers. Je descendis et pris le téléphone je fis le numéros de mon père la réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

-Allo Carlisle c'est moi Alice.

-Alice que se passe t'il? Il y a un problème avec Bella?

-Non enfin oui enfin je ne suis sure de rien.

-Va y dit moi se qui te turlupine.

-He bien tout a l'heure Edward est venu pour voire Bella et nous avons parlé ensemble il m'a dit de prendre soin d'elle.

-Hé alors rien d'anormal.

-Si elle nous a entendu alors qu'elle était dans les escaliers et nous parler de façon vampirique donc elle n'aurait pas du nous entendre. A oui j'oublie elle s'est bruler avec la casserole il faudra que tu regarde sa demain.

-Oui pas de problème et pour le fait qu'elle vous a entendu je ne sais pas quoi en penser je vais faire des recherches.

-Ha oui en parlant de recherches je lui ai montré ce que j'avais trouvé sur elle et sa famille et elle m'a dit qu'elle ne descendait pas des druides mais je n'y croit pas elle ne doit pas le savoir de plus elle a des capacités étrange comme nous entendre je ne sais pas quoi faire.

-Écoute pour le moment vieille sur elle et moi je vais me renseigner sur ce que tu as trouver et on parlera de sa demain.

-Ok et dit a Edward que je m'occupe d'elle et que je la surveille et qu'il ne sois pas fâcher du fait qu'elle c'est bruler je sais qu'il va lire dans tes penses alors comme sa il aura sa réponse bon je te laisse a demain.

-Ok a demain et tu as assez bu j'espère?

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas j'ai été boire juste avant de partir.

-Ok a demain et sois prudente.

-Oui pas de problème.

POV Bella

Je me réveille et me retrouve dans une prairie mais ou suis je c'est étrange oh je vois quelqu'un la bas mais oui c'est lui papa. Je me mis alors a courir en sa direction il me rattrapa et me fis voltiger comme quand j'étais petite.

-Papa mais comment sa ce fait? ou suis je? Suis je morte ou quoi?

-Non tu n'est pas morte ma puce tu es juste dans un rêve.

-Oh c'est si bon de te revoir tu me manques tellement tu sais si tu savais ton rire, ta voix et le fait que je devais te faire a manger aussi non tu mangeais que des plats surgelé.

-Oui je sais mais je serais toujours la près de toi.

-Oui mais ce n'est pas juste je suis trop jeune pour vivre seul et puis je ne comprend pas se qu'il se passe je change tous a l'heure j'ai entendu la famille d'Alice alors qu'ils étaient dans la cuisine. Et puis je ne sais pas je crois que je suis observer tout a l'heure j'ai senti quelqu'un qui me regardais explique moi ce qu'il m'arrive et Alice qui me parle d'une vieille légende.

-Du calme ma Bella ce n'est pas grave je sais que c'est étrange mais la légende qu'Alice ta raconté est vrai surtout ne t'inquiète pas je suis la pour te protéger et puis il y a la famille Cullen.

-Oui mais je ne les connais pas, enfin pas asser pour leurs faire confiance.

-Je te comprend mais moi je les connais et tu peux avoir confiance en eux mais il faut que je t'avoue ce ne sont pas des personnes comme les autres.

-Sa je m'en serais douté ils sont beaux et tellement gentils et puis il y a cet Edward je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me sens attiré par lui.

-Ça ma fille c'est normal il faut que je te dise les Cullen sont des vampires.

-Quoi non ça ne peux pas existé les vampires et puis si ils sont vampires ils boivent du sang humain et oh papa il y a Alice ici elle ne vas pas me tuer quand même?

-Non ma Bella ce sont des vampires différents ils boivent du sang c'est vrai mais du sang d'animaux

n'ai pas peur d'eux et surtout tu peux faire confiance à Carlisle.

-Pourquoi devrais je leurs faire confiance?

-Écoute quand tu iras chez eux demain j'aimerais bien que tu donne ceci a Carlisle je t'en prie il comprendra.

-Mais enfin je ne peux rien lui donné on est dans un rêve.

-Tu auras sa dans ta mais c'est un médaillon une fois qu'il l'aura vu il comprendra je t'assure.

-Ok papa merci d'être la avec moi j'avais tellement envie de te parler.

-Quand tu voudra me parle ma puce ferme tes yeux et pense a moi.

Et la je me réveilla le soleil venais de ce levez il devait être 10 heures.


	6. Chapter 6

POV Bella

Je me leva et pris quelques vêtements puis allais prendre une douche l'eau chaude me détend les muscles et puis comme papa me l'avait dit en ouvrant mes yeux j'avais un médaillon dans ma main je l'ai vite posé sur la table avant de prendre ma douche. Et puis je réfléchissais aussi a tous ce qu'il m'avait dit comme le fait que la légende était vrai et que les Cullen sont des vampire végétarien comme il me l'a fait comprendre. Enfin je décida de sortir de ma douche car Alice devait surement m'attendre pour qu'on aille chez elle je ne lui dirais rien de ce rêve je préférais leurs dire quand tous le monde sera la Je descendis les escaliers une bonne odeur d'omelette avec du bacon me monta au nez. Alice était la en train de me faire a manger.

-Bonjours Alice comment vas tu?

-Sa va et toi bien dormis?

-Oui très bien.

-Bon si tu mangeais pour qu'on puisse allez chez moi et après shopping.

-Ho non pas sa pas de shopping je déteste sa par pitié.

-Ho Bella s'il te plait me fit elle avec une tête de chien battu.

-Bon d'accord je ne peux pas résister a ta tête.

-Merci merci merci.

Elle sautillait dans tous les sens c'est alors que je compris qu'elle et moi on serait les meilleures amies du monde même si elle est un vampire.

-Hé Alice calme toi ce n'est que du shopping tu sais.

-Oui mais je t'adore et on fera venir Rose avec nous si tu veux bien?

-Mais oui je veux bien pourquoi je ne voudrais pas?

-Hé bien parce que je sais que par rapport a elle tu ne te sens pas très alaise.

-Mais non je sais qu'elle est très belle comparer a moi mais je veux qu'elle devienne une amie comme toi.

-Ho Bella si tu savait comme elle serra comptent de savoir sa tu sais elle n'a que moi comme amie.

-Bon si je mangeais aussi non on n'ira jamais chez toi et pas de shoping fis je avec un grand sourire.

-Non sa va tiens mange je veux qu'on aille faire du shopping en plus on ira voire mon frère.

Rien que le fait de pensé a Edward Cullen le rouge me monte au joue.

-Arrête Alice tu le fais exprès de me parler de lui parce que j'ai un faible pour lui.

-Oui je le fait exprès j'adore quand tu rougis.

Et nous partons dans un fou rire. Je commençais a manger et je vis l'impatience d'Alice ce qui me fis rire elle me regarda mais ne compris pas pourquoi je ris.

-Bella qu'est ce qui te fais rire ainsi?

-Hé bien c'est ton impatience qui me fait rire t'inquiète pas j'ai fini.

-Ho c'est sa pardon mais je crois que sa va être bien on a toute la journée pour nous.

-Bon attend je vais cherché mon sac et on y va d'accord?

-Oui je t'attend dans la voiture alors.

-Oui oui j'arrive dans 5 minutes.

Je me dirigeais donc vers ma chambre pris le médaillon et mon sac et redescendis Alice était dans la voiture elle m'attendait au volent je souris et entra dans la voiture.

POV d' Edward

Oh mon dieu quand je pense qu'Alice l'a laisse se brulé la main il faudra que je lui parle quand elle entrera. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cette fille je ne pourrais pas vivre sans elle c'est vrai que je suis sortie avec Tanya mais Bella et elle n'ont rien en commun. Oui Tanya est vampire comme nous mais elle n'a pas réussi a faire ce que Bella a réussi juste avec un regard me faire revivre. Oui depuis que j'ai vu Bella mon ange mon amour je ne peux plus m'arrêter de penser a elle d'ailleurs Jaz me rappelle parfois a l'ordre car il ressentait mon désir pour elle et qu'il ne pouvais rien faire vu qu'Alice n'est pas la.

Bon je vais descendre car elles ne vont plus tardé maintenant.

-Edward sa va? me demanda mon père.

-Oui pourquoi?

-Non je ne sais pas mais tu a l'air bizarre je crois comprendre d'après Jasper que tu ressentirais quelque chose pour Bella.

-Heu non enfin oui enfin je ne sais pas vraiment.

-Hé bien petit frère tu devrais te décide me fis Emmett.

-Ho sa va Emmett laisse ton frère tranquille lui dis Esmée.

-Si tu l'aimes mon chéris je suis comptent pour toi.

-Merci maman.

-Bon les voilà dis Carlisle.

Je vis Alice et Bella entré sa beauté me coupa le souffle si j'avais été encore vivant mon cœur aurais eu un raté.

-Bonjour tous le monde dit Alice.

-Bonjour dit Bella de sa douce voix.

-Bonjour Alice tu m'as manqué lui dit Jaz en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué mon amour.

-Bella comment vas tu? Lui demanda Esmée en la prenant dans ces bras.

-Sa va je vais bien a pars qu'avec ma légendaire maladresse je me suis brulé la main.

-Oui Alice nous l'a dit hier.

-Ha bon quand sa?

-Hier quand tu dormais je leur ai téléphoné pour leurs dire qu'on venait.

-Ha d'accord.

-Tu lui dis Bella?

-Hein quoi?

-Bien se que je t'ai demandé tout a l'heure.

-Ha oui Rosalie Alice m'a demande si je voulais faire du shopping et j'ai dit oui et je me demandais si sa te plairais de venir avec nous pour qu'on puisse faire plus ample connaissance et peux être devenir amie tu en dit quoi?

Je lis dans les pensés de Rose elle était tellement bouleverser elle pensait:

« Ho mon dieu elle veux devenir mon amie comment ça se fait c'est la première fois qu'une humaine veux devenir mon amie d'habitude elle ne veulent pas s'approcher de moi parce que je suis plus belle qu'elle mais est ce ma faute si je suis un vampire »

-Rosalie lui dis je elle n'est pas comme les autres. Lui dis je par pensé.

Elle se retourna vers moi et je lui fis un petit sourire d'encouragement. Elle se dirigea vers Bella et la pris dans ses bras.

-Oui je veux bien venir avec vous merci Bella tu ne pouvais pas me faire plus plaisir.  
-Ho de rien tu sais on deviendra amie avec le temps.

Si Rose aurais plus pleurer elle l'aurais fait.

Je regarda en direction de mon ange nos regards se croisa et je la vis rougir qu'est ce qu'elle est belle quand elle rougis je ne pouvais pas me détourné d'elle elle est trop belle je l'aime oui c'est sa je l'aime tous simplement.

Puis mon père se retourna vers elle.

-Bella montre moi ta main.

-OK mais j'ai aussi quelque chose pour vous c'est mon père qui m'a dit de vous le donné.

-Mais Bella comment c'est possible ton père est mort il y a quelques mois non.

-Oui je sais mais j'ai plusieurs choses a vous dire à toute votre famille et a vous.

-Ok écoute je vais voire ta main et puis on ira dans le salon viens suis moi.

Mais qu'est ce que Bella veux nous dire et comment sont père aurais pu lui donné quelque chose alors qu'il est mort enfin on saura sa après la elle monta avec mon père.

-Alice comment as tu pu la laisse se bruler la main?

-Mais enfin Edynounou je n'y peux rien tu sais je l'ai soigné tous de suite tu veux bien me pardonné s'il te plais?

-Oui tu sais bien que je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir vraiment.

-Ho merci je t'adore frérot.

-Dis alors tu es amoureux d'elle tu le sais maintenant? Me dit Jaz.

-Oui tu as raison mais est ce qu'elle m'aime sa c'est la question.

-Dit t es aveugle ou quoi me dit Emmett elle a rougis tout a l'heure quand vous vous êtes regarder.

-Ha tu crois.

-Edward tu es con ou tu le fais exprès me dit Rosalie

Je fus choqué c'est la première fois qu'elle me parlais de cette façon.

-Rose ne parle pas ainsi a ton frère lui dit Esmée.

-Oui mais il a lu en moi quand Bella ma demandé de venir avec elle et Alice et il m'a dit elle n'est pas comme les autres et en effet elle n'est pas comme les autre et sa se voix comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

-Elle n'a pas tord Edward et puis Bella je la considère déjà comme ma fille elle a déjà vécu tellement de choses elle est très forte.

Après quelques minute elle et mon père descendirent il avait une drôle de tête.

-Que ce passe t il mon chéris?

-Hé bien Bella n'a plus de brulure a sa main je ne comprend pas comment sa ce fait.

-Moi je sais Carlisle.

Tous le monde y compris moi nous nous retournions sur Bella on ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait quand Bella repris la parole.


	7. Chapter 7

POV Bella

Nous étions dans le bureau de Carlisle. Il m'enleva mon bandage et quel fut pas notre surprise quand on vis que ma main avait complètement cicatriser.

-Mais comment est ce possible Carlisle hier encore j'étais bruler et maintenant plus rien.

-Je ne comprend pas plus que toi je vais faire des recherches à propos de sa.

-Vous connaissez ce médaillon.

-Oui je le connais il y a bien longtemps j'avais un amis et il faisait partie des druides je lui avais donné ce médaillon par amitié et si je comprend bien tu es une de ces héritières. Mais comment as tu eu exactement ce médaillon.

-Comme je vous l'ai dit c'est mon père qui me l'a donné. Mais je préfère vous en parler après quand toute votre famille sera réunis.

-Ok si tu préfères bon descendons maintenant j'ai hâte de savoir ce que tu vas nous annoncé.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas ce n'est pas grave enfin je crois.

Nous descendons donc les escaliers tous le monde nous regardais qu'est ce que j'ai une tache sur mon tee shirt ou quoi. Esmée pris la parole.

-Que se passe t'il mon chéris?

-Hé bien Bella n'a plus de brulure a sa main je ne comprend pas comment sa ce fait.

-Moi je sais Carlisle.

A ce moment la tous le monde se retourna sur moi je sentis le rouge me monté au joue et une vague de bien être m'envaillis ce doit être un de leur pouvoir surement mais a qui.

-Hé bien c'est une longue histoire on devrais peux être allez s'assoir.

-Bon allons dans le salon dit Carlisle.

Tous le monde se dirigea vers le salon Alice et Jasper s'assit l'un a coté de l'autre ainsi que Esmée et Carlisle et Emmett et Rosalie il ne restait qu'une seul place a côté d' Edward. Alice me fis un sourire d'encouragement. Je décida donc d'aller à côté de lui je sentis encore une fois le feu me monté aux joues.

-Et la voilà encore qui rougis Dit Emmett.

Il reçu une baffe sur l'arrière de la tête et j'entendis Edward grogné si je n'avais pas été prévenue de ce qu'ils étaient par mon père je crois que j'aurais pris mes jambe a mon coup.

-Tu peux y allez Bella mon lourdaud de maris ne t'interrompra plus.

Tous le monde ris a cette phrase sauf Emmett qui faisait la moue.

-Ne t'en fais pas Emmett je te pardonne j'adore tes blagues. Lui fis je avec un clins d'œil.

Cette fois tous le monde ris

-Bon je vais vous dire ce qu'il c'est passez cette nuit pendant que je dormais.

-Et bien avec Alice nous regardions un films mais je me suis endormie.

-Et c'était quoi comme films me demanda Emmett.

-Emmett dirent ils en même temps ferme la.

-Ho sa va je voulais juste savoir va y Bella continue.

-Merci bon donc je me suis endormie puis j'ai cru me réveillez mais j'étais dans une prairie et la je vis l'ombre de mon père. Il se retourna et c'était lui. Alors je courus vers lui et il me pris dans ses bras comme quand j'étais petite. J'étais si bien là avec lui. Je ne voulais pas le quitter. Alors il m'apprit que la légende qu'Alice m'avait montrer étais vrai et que j'allais avoir beaucoup de pouvoir. Voilà d'où viens le fait que je n'ai plus de brulure et le fait que je vous ai entendu lorsque j'étais dans le salon et vous dans la cuisine ainsi que quand Alice et Edward on parler chez moi.

Je n'osa pas me retourné de peur de croisé le regarde de mon Apollon mais je sentais son regard sur moi. Je repris donc la suite de mes idées.

-Bon ensuite mon père m'a dit de vous donné le médaillon Carlisle.

-Bella tu peux me tutoyés tu sais.

-Oui d'accord donc il m'a dit de te faire confiance que tu comprendrais ce qu'il m'arrive. Et je doit vous avouez autre chose je connais votre secret il me l'a dit.

A se moment là, j'entendis Rosalie étouffé un cris et sentis tous le monde tendu mais sa ne dura pas longtemps. Un d'eux activa son pouvoir pour d'étendre l'atmosphère.

-Quoi mais de quel secret veux tu parlé Bella? me demanda Alice.

-Et bien je sais que vous êtes des vampires végétariens et que vous ne me ferrais pas de mal car mon père avait confiance en vous.

-Bella tu es surprenante me dit Carlisle.

-Pourquoi me dis tu ça?

-Car tu as appris que nous sommes des vampires et pourtant tu es la avec nous et tu n'as pas peur du tous tu es super.

-Pourquoi avoir peur de vous alors que vous m'avez soigné et qu'Alice est venue chez moi pour me protéger et en plus nous avons une journée shopping qui nous attend et je vais devenir si dieu le veux bien sur la meilleur amie de vos deux filles.

-Oui et pourquoi pas la copine d' Edward en même temps.

-Emmett tu vas te taire oui ou je t'arrache la tête lui dit Jasper.

-Dit moi je sais que vous avez des dons pouvez vous me dire lequel?

-Et bien c'est simple me dit Edward.

Je me retourna vers lui et je sombrais dans ces yeux d'or.

-Alice peux lire dans l'avenir, Jasper lui contrôle les émotions, Rosalie à une beauté à couper le souffle pour une vampire, ce balourd d' Emmett lui a une force d'ours et moi et bien je sais lire dans les pensées mais...

-Oui je sais pas dans les miennes lui dis je avec un grand sourire.

-Oui tu as raison et j'en suis vraiment très frustré.

Tous le monde se mis a rire.

-Voilà vous savez tous maintenant mais j'ai peur quand même mais pas de vous de cette légende.

-Ne t'inquiète pas nous veillerons sur toi me dit Emmett.

-Merci Emmett c'est vraiment sympa.

-Bon maintenant il est l'heure du shopping fis Alice.

POV Alice

Je n'en reviens pas, elle sait que nous sommes des vampires et elle reste malgré tout avec nous et comble du bonheur elle veut encore faire du shopping avec Rose et moi. Que je suis comptente je l'adore.

-Bon maintenant il est l'heure du shopping.

-Alice tu es folle ou quoi on ne peux pas faire du shopping après ce que l'on vient d'apprendre dit Rosalie

-Ha bon et pourquoi? dis je.

-Hé bien elle pourrait nous mettre en danger.

-Non je ne vous ferais jamais sa dit Bella. Je vous promet de garde le silence et Rosalie je veux toujours devenir ton amie je ne ferrais jamais rien contre vous.

-Ho Bella ne pleure pas on a confiance en toi tu sais.

-Oh merci Alice fit elle en venant dans mes bras.

Tous d'un coup j'eus une vision la je vis Bella et Edward ils avaient une petite discutions et oh ils s'embrasse. Je reviens donc a moi et je me mis a sauté dans tous les sens.

-Alice que se passe t' il me demanda Bella.

-Oh rien de spécial.

-Alice me dit Edward dit nous se que tu as vu ou je lis tes pensés.

-Essaye toujours on verra.

Je le vis se concentré mais il n'y arrivera pas car je chantais l'hymne Américain en Suédois.

-Oh Alice tu es exaspérante.

-Oui je sais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes non?

-Oui sa va tu as raison.

-Bon et si on y allais les magasins nous attendes et j'adore faire les boutiques.

-Ok et Rosalie tu viens quand même avec nous lui demanda Bella.

-Oui je viens avec vous ils faut bien surveillé Alice car tu ne le sais pas encore mais elle adore acheter et sa c'est incroyable a voir.

-Oh merci Rosalie lui dit Bella.

-De rien et puis ce n'est pas grave que tu sache que nous sommes des vampires je penses que l'on sera quand même de très bonne amies.

Ça alors je n'y comprend rien, Rose a décidé de devenir amie avec Bella. C'est trop bien maintenant il ne reste plus qu' Edward et Bella a se mettre ensembles. Mais sa j'en suis sur sa va se produire.

Nous nous mirent en routes pour Seattle.


	8. Chapter 8

POV de Carlisle

He bien cette fille est tous bonnement magnifique elle sais que nous sommes des vampire mais elle est venue. Je ne savais même pas que son père était au courant pour sa c'est a n'y plus rien comprendre, enfin tout es rentré dans l'ordre elle sais maintenant ce que nous sommes et sa sera plus facile pour nous de parler maintenant on ne devra plus faire attention à ce que l'on dit.

-Carlisle tu es sur que c'est une bonne idées que Rose soit partie avec elles?

-Oui pourquoi ne serais ce pas une bonne idées?

-Hé bien Rose n'avais pas l'air d'être contente quand Bella nous a révéler qu'elle connais notre secret.

-Ho se n'est rien vous savez elle n'accorde pas facilement sa confiance.

-Oui tu as raison mais j'ai quand même peur.

-Écoute Edward sa ce passera bien et puis Alice est la.

-Oui en parlant d'autre chose comment connais tu ses druides dont Bella nous a parlé.

-Hé bien c'est une longe histoire vous savez.

-Mais tu sais nous avons toutes l'éternité dit Emmett.

-Emmett ne dit pas n'importe quoi.

-Mais c'est la vérité.

-Bon va y Carlisle me dit Edward.

-Bon si vous le voulez vraiment voilà après avoir été transformer j'ai été chez les Volturis comme vous le savez. J'y suis rester pendant plusieurs années mais leurs façon de vivre ne me plaisait pas alors j'ai décider de partir et de visiter un peux le pays. Je me suis rendu en Angleterre ou j'ai fait la connaissance d'un groupe de Druides ils ont eu beaucoup de mal a m'accepter mais une jeune femme qui quand je m'en rappelle ressemble beaucoup a Bella, enfin soit elle m'a accepter et on est devenu de très grands amis. Elle m'a parlé de leur légende de leurs rituelles et pleins d'autre chose mais un jour elle a disparue et je ne l'ai plus jamais vue. Ensuite je suis venu ici en Amérique et j'ai fait mes études de médecins. Puis je vous ai rencontré et la suite vous la connaissez.

-He bien elle n'est pas si longe ton histoire dit Emmett.

-Oui mais je l'ai raccourcie car je suis rester la bas près de 100 ans.

POV de Rosalie

Je me demande pourquoi ils me regardent tous ainsi oui je sais je ne voulais pas allez avec Bella après ce qu'elle venait de nous révéler mais je ne sais pourquoi mais au fond de moi une voix me dit que je peux avoir confiance en elle mais pourquoi je n'en sais rien.

Nous montions dans ma voiture en route vers Seattle.

-Bon on y est, On y va me dit Alice. Qu'est ce que je l'adore elle est trop même si parfois elle est casse pied avec ses visions.

-Oui sa va on y va.

-Bella tu devrais mettre ta ceinture.

-Oui merci Rosalie.

-Merci pour quoi?

-Hé bien de bien vouloir venir avec nous.

-Ecoute j'adore le shopping et puis sa ne me fera pas de mal d'avoir une nouvelle amie avec qui je pourrais parler en toute liberté.

-Ho merci merci beaucoup je t'adore.

Pendant le trajet vers Seattle nous avons parler de tous et de rien et j'ai même taquiner Bella a propos d' Edward à chaque fois elle rougissais c'était trop marrant a voire. Enfin on arriva au centre commercial.

-Bon allons y les filles on a beaucoup de magasin à faire et pas beaucoup de temps dit Alice.

-Heu Alice je ne peux pas m'acheter grand chose je n'ai pas tellement d'argent tu sais.

-Ho ne t'inquiète pas Bella Alice te payera tous les vêtements qu'elle veux que tu portes dis je en rigolant.

Jamais je n'aurais cru que de parler avec Bella me ferrais du bien, en plus elle me fais un peu penser a ma mère elle aussi était joyeuse et toujours la pour aidés le gens.

A qu'es ce qu'elle me manque ma mère bien sur il y a Esmée je la considère comme ma mère depuis que je suis arrivé dans cette famille mais on ne peux pas remplacer une vrai mère enfin soit pourquoi est ce que je pense a elle?

-Rosalie vient ici essaye cette robe je suis sur qu'elle va t' aller et je sais qu' Emmett va adorer lui aussi.

-Bon d'accord.

-Et toi Bella met cette robe bleu nuit elle va t' aller aussi.

-Et en plus c'est la couleur préférer d'une personne dont je ne dirais pas le noms aussi non je connait quelqu'un qui va rougir dis je en rigolant.

-Non mais sa ne va pas elle est trop moulante et puis sa ne m' ira pas je ne suis pas faites pour les robes.

-Aller essaye la quand même. Dit Alice avec un regard de chien battu.

-Ok ok mais arrête de me regarder comme sa.

On alla essayer nos robe comme Alice nous l'avais dit on est toutes superbes. Bella était superbe même elle ne se reconnu pas.

Nous essayâmes d'autres vêtements et nous fîmes presque tous les magasins ensembles lorsque je vis que Bella commençais a avoir du mal a tenir debout avec tous ces paquets alors je me retourna vers Alice.

-Alice on devrais peux être retourné a la maison aussi non notre chère Bella va se casse un jambe a cause de tous ces paquets.

-Ho oui j'avais oublié qu'elle n'est pas très forte dit elle en riant.

-Hé sa va je ne suis pas si fragile que vous le dite.

-Oh ma petite Bella on ne dit pas sa méchamment tu sais.

-Oui oui sa va bon allons a la voiture en plus les garçons seront heureux de nous revoir.

-Oui j'ai hâte d'aller dans les bras de mon Jaz.

-Oui et moi ceux de mon bêtas de maris.

On se mirent en route vers la maison et on rigola pendant tous le trajet décidément elle me rappelle tellement ma mère il faut que je lui demande quelque chose en rentrant a la villa.

Nous arrivions enfin à la maison. Tous le monde nous attendais au salon.

-Et bien les gars il y a quelque choses qui ne va pas?

-He bien si mais Carlisle nous a expliqué comment il connait le médaillon.

-Et alors dis je?

-Hé bien dit Carlisle j'ai vécu avec des druides pendant près de 100 ans et ce médaillon je l'ai donnez a une amie. Mais elle a disparue et je suis parti pour venir ici.

-Ho et comment s'appelait elle? Demanda Bella.

-Hé bien elle s'appelait Sophia.

-Sophia nous avions dit se non en même temps Bella et moi.


	9. Chapter 9

POV Bella

Pourquoi Rosalie a t elle dis le nom de ma mère en même temps que moi? Et comment sa ce fait que Carlisle connaisse le nom de ma mère? A se moment la je me rendis compte que Rosalie était partie en vitesse vampirique dans sa chambre elle revient 10 minutes après avec une boite mais qu'y a t' il dans cette boite?

-Carlisle dit Rosalie regarde cette photo est ce que c'est elle que tu as connue?

-Heu oui c'est bien elle. Mais qui est ce bébé dans ces bras?

-Hé bien Carlisle tu as connu ma mère c'est moi dans ses bras.

-Quoi mais se n'est pas possible elle aurait plus de 300 ans quand elle t'a mis au monde. Dit Jasper.

-Il y a truc que je ne vous ai pas dit, dit Carlisle les druides on une durées de vie très longue ils ne sont pas immortel comme nous mais ils peuvent vivres très longtemps s' ils suivent les traditions.

-Mais Rosalie comment sa se fais que tu n'as pas vécu avec alors.

-Vous connaissez l' histoire de ma transformation j'ai essayez d'aller la voir mais quand j'y suis aller elle n'était plus la. J'ai donc cru qu'elle était morte. Dit elle, je sais que si elle avait pu pleuré une énorme rivière se serais écoulé de ses yeux.

-Heu je vous demande de m'excuser mais je ne comprend rien à cette histoire.

Comment se fait-il que Rosalie et moi avons une mère qui porte le même nom?

-Bella tu as une photo de ta mère sur toi? Me demanda Rosalie.

-Heu oui c'est la photo de mariage de mes parents mais pourquoi veux tu la voire?

-Montre on verra après.

-Ok tiens la voilà .

-Ho mon dieu. Dit Rose.

-Quoi qu'y a t' il je ne comprend rien?

-Bella ta mère c'est la mienne.

-Quoi mais enfin ce n'est pas possible on ne peux pas avoir la même mère toi et moi. Je n'y comprend plus rien qu'est ce qui m'arrive d'abord je perd mon père, ensuite j'apprends que je fais partie d'une légende et que je pourrais détruire le monde, puis que vous êtes des vampires et maintenant que ma mère est celle de Rose. Dis je en criant.

As ce moment la toute mes forces m'abandonnaient mes jambes ne me soutenait plus je me sentis tombé mais des mains froides me retiens je me retourne et je vis Edward c'est la dernière chose que je vis car je sombra dans l'inconscience.

Tiens je ne connais pas cette endroits ou suis je ho il y a quelqu'un avec moi Ho ce pas possible Rosalie.

-Rose c'est toi?

-Bella que se passe t-il? Ou sommes nous je n'y comprend rien.

-Calme toi je suis la avec toi on ne risque rien ensemble.

-Mais Bella je suis tombé dans les vapes un peux après toi sa ne se peux pas je suis un vampire.

-Moi non plus je ne comprend pas mais sa va allez.

Quand j'eus fini de rassure Rose ma sœur c'est bizarre de pense sa mais c'est la vérité je ne suis plus seule au monde j'ai une nouvelle famille. C'est la que je vis deux silhouettes s'approcher de nous.

-Papa mais que se passe-t-il cette fois? Et qui est avec toi?

-Bella me dit Rose c'est notre mère à côté de ton père.

-Quoi ce n'est pas possible.

-Et si Bella je suis bien votre mère à Rosalie et toi.

-Mais comment c'est possible? demanda Rose.

-Hé bien je vais vous raconté votre histoire à vous deux, et j'espère que tu me pardonneras Rosalie ma fille chérie?

Bon sa va sans doute être dure à comprendre pour vous deux mais sachez une chose c'est que je vous aime toutes les deux de la même façon. Quand j'étais encore vivante je vivais dans un clan de druides mais sa mon chère ami Carlisle vous la déjà raconté non?

-Oui en effet dit Rosalie car moi j'avais la bouche complètement sèche et une boule dans la gorge impossible de dire quoi que se soit.

-Bon après avoir passez une centaine d'années avec Carlisle j'ai décidé de partir pour visité le monde alors j'ai fait croire que j'avais disparue. Alors j'ai été en France c'est la que j'ai rencontré ton père Rosalie. Je l'ai aimé si tu savais, mais quand il a su que j'étais enceinte de toi il est parti j'ai beaucoup souffère mais j'ai survécu car je savais que tu serais un être extraordinaire. Et à ce que je vois je ne me suis pas tromper. Bon je t'ai eu et t'ai élever avec tous mon amour puis un jour tu es partie et plus jamais revenue je ne savais pas quoi faire et la j'ai rencontré ton père Bella.

Il m'a aidé à me remettre de ta disparition. Ton père Bella comme tu dois t'en douté est aussi un membre des druides il a décidé comme moi de fuir son clan et de vivre sa vie.

On a vécu ainsi pendant plusieurs années puis on a décider de s'installer dans cette petite ville et on s'est marié. La seul chose qui manquais à mon bonheur était ma fille Rosalie. Dans notre tradition les druides ne peuvent avoir qu'un enfants pour ne pas distribuer trop notre pouvoir. Mais un jour,alors que j'étais malade depuis quelques temps Charlie m'a emmener à l'hospital, et la qu'elle fut ma surprise et celle de Charlie quand le médecin nous a dit que j'étais enceinte. Mais je n'ai pas survécu à l'accouchement et je n'ai jamais pu te voir Bella. Mais grâce au pouvoir de ton père je t'ai vu grandir. Maintenant je suis avec l'homme que j'aime et je vois mes deux filles ensembles je n'éprouve que de la joie.

-Mais papa pourquoi ne m'as tu rien dit a propos de maman de toi et de ma sœur?

-Hé bien Bella, m'aurais tu crus si je t'avais dit que j'avais 350 ans? Et que tu avais une sœur vampire et que ta maman et moi fessons partie des druides. Je ne pense pas que tu aurais tous compris et tu m'aurais traiter de fou et n'aurais jamais plus voulu me parler et sa j'en suis sure.

-Oui c'est vrai tu as peut être raison, mais tu aurais pu me dire que j'avais une sœur sans rentré dans les détails sa j'aurais compris.

-Oui ma chérie je pense que j'aurais du t'en parler mais comprend moi que ce n'est pas facile de plus maintenant tu es la dernière de notre lignée et tu vas avoir beaucoup de pouvoir et des tas de personnes te voudrons de leurs côtés.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Charlie je prendrais soin de ma petite sœur je vous en fait la promesse. Dit Rosalie.

-Merci Rosalie.

-Rosalie Bella nous dit notre mère quand vous voudrez nous parler il vous suffira de vous concentré toi Bella te pouvoirs commence petit à petit a se développé mais fait très attention par pitié réfléchis avant de les utiliser. Et toi Rosalie tu doit veiller sur ta sœur maintenant c'est gens qui voudrons l'avoir dans leurs clans tu les connait enfin certain il y a les Volturis et d'autres groupes de druides mais les plus dangereux demeure les Volturis prenez soins de vous il est temps maintenant que vous vous réveilliez.

-Ok maman, papa vous me manquez tellement je vous aimes.

-Nous aussi on vous aimes les filles et Rosalie même si tu n'est pas ma fille de sang je te considère comme tel a bientôt.

Et la je reviens petit a petit a la réalité j'étais bien dans les bras de quelqu'un je reconnu l'odeur c'était ceux d' Edward je me sens si bien avec lui je sais une chose je suis follement amoureuse de lui mais es ce que lui ressent la même choses je n'en sais rien


	10. Chapter 10

POV de Edward

On était tous panique moi je tenais Bella dans mes bras et chose impossible pour nous les vampires Rosalie est tomber dans les pommes. Mais que se passe-t-il?

-Carlisle que se passe-t-il?

-Je n'en sais rien mais Bella va bien c'est normal qu'elle soit tomber dans les pommes après tous ce qu'elle a appris aujourd'hui?

-Par contre je suis plus inquiète pour Rosalie je ne comprend pas se qu'il lui arrive.

-Carlisle dit moi que ma femme, mon ange va revenir parmi nous s'il te plais.

-Je ne peux rien te dire mais je sais qu'elle est vivante.

C'était la première fois que je voyais Emmett dans cette état la. Même Jasper avait du mal a rester a côté de lui tellement il était inquiet Pour Rose.

-Emmett ne t'inquiète pas je suis sure qu'elle va s'en remettre.

-Comment peux tu me dire sa?

-Je ne sais pas je le sens au fond de moi c'est une sensation étrange.

-Je ne veux pas vous coupé dans votre discussion dit Alice, mais vous avez remarquer que Rosalie et Bella se sont évanouie l'une après l'autre à quelques secondes d'intervalle.

-C'est vrai sa je n'avais pas fait attention a sa merci Alice. Lui dit Carlisle.

-Alice lui demandais je, tu sais regarder dans le future de Bella pour savoir quand elle va se réveillez?

-Heu oui je vais essayer.

Je la vis se concentré pendant quelques minutes ensuite elle eu un énorme sourire qui se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Alors qu'as tu vu je ne sais pas lire dans tes penser? Tiens c'est vrai sa depuis que Bella est dans mes bras je ne sais plus lire les pensés de ma famille. Il faut que j'en parle à Carlisle tout a l'heure.

-Elles vont se réveillez dans exactement 3 minutes 45 secondes.

-Ça veux dire que Rose aussi va revenir a elle?

-Oui en même temps toutes les deux.

Je me sens soulager de savoir qu'elles vont bientôt se réveiller. Je suis sur d'une chose maintenant je suis amoureux d'elle. Mais est ce qu'elle voudra de moi vu que je suis vampire.

Enfin soit sa on verra plus tard je la sens bouger un peut elle va bientôt se réveillé je la ressert donc un peux plus contre moi. Je senti sa tête se mettre dans mon coup et qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise quand elle y déposa un baiser et me dit:

-Merci de ne pas m'avoir laisser tomber.

-De rien ma Bella comment te sent tu?

-Je vais bien merci tu peux me lâcher maintenant.

-Ok.

-Ha enfin Bella tu est revenue à toi sa fait bien cinq minute que Rosalie s'est réveiller, on s'inquiétait.

-Oui pardon je sais mais j'étais si bien dans les bras d' Edward.

Ha se moment la je la vis rougir qu'elle peut être belle quand elle rougis je suis éperdument fou amoureux d'elle je ne veux plus la quitté.

-Bon dite nous les filles que c'est-il passer? Demanda Esmée.

-Hé bien commença Rosalie, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé mais une chose est sur c'est que Bella est ma sœur.

-Quoi mais comment sais tu sa? Demanda Jasper

-Hé bien c'est simple quand je suis tombé dans les pomme je me suis retrouvé dans un endroit que je ne connait pas avec Bella. Et nous avons parlez avec notre mère et Charlie ils nous ont expliqué ce qu'il s'est passez depuis ma naissance à la naissance de Bella.

-Alors comme sa vous êtes sœur toute les deux? Leurs demandais je.

-Hé oui je crois que nous avons un nouveau membre dans la famille. Nous dit Rose avec un énorme sourire que nous ne lui connaissions pas.  
Malgré le fait que j'avais remis Bella sur ses jambes je la gardais contre moi et chose étrange elle se colla plus près de moi.

Je pouvais entendre son cœur il battait vite que cette musique m'est douce a mes oreilles et cette odeur tellement enivrante. Edward calme toi tu vas pas lui sauté dessus quand même.

-Mon chère petit frère me dit Jasper, tu devrais vraiment faire attention a ce que tu ressens je ressens tes sentiments au cas ou tu l'aurais oublier.

-Ho pardon Jaz je vais me contenir autant que possible.

-Mais de quoi vous parler tous les deux. Dit Emmett j'en ai marre de tous vos dons moi.

tous le monde le regarda et on partis dans un fous rire général.

-Sa fait du bien de rire dit Bella sa fait très longtemps que je n'avais pas ris ainsi. Mais il faut que l'on vous disse quelque chose que mes parents nous on dit lors que nous étions avec eux et je ne sais pas comment le prendre car je n'y comprend rien du tous.

-De quoi veux tu nous parler Bella lui demandais je.

-Et bien je ne sais pas vraiment je n'ai pas tous compris mais je crois que ma sœur pourra vous le dire.

-Alors Rosalie de quoi parle Bella?

Si nous allions nous assoir se serais mieux car ce que je vais vous dire est assez troublant.

Nous allions tous nous assoir Alice a côté de Jasper, Emmett toujours coller à Rosalie, Esmée a côté de Carlisle et Bella vient sur mes genoux. Avant que Rosalie ne se mette à parler Bella se rapprocha de moi elle me dit a l'oreille si bas que les autre ne pusse pas l'entendre « Je t'aime ».

Je ne su quoi dire sur le moment mais me rattrapa vite en voyant sa tête. Je lui dit « Moi aussi je t'aime ».

-Pourrait-on se voir seul après j'ai envie d'être avec toi seulement et loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

-Ok dés que cette petite réunion est fini on va dans un superbe endroit que j'ai envie de te le montré.

-Ok.

-Bon les amoureux je peux parler maintenant nous dit Rosalie.

-Heu oui pardon grande sœur. Dit mon ange en rougissant. Rosalie commença donc son histoire.

voici un nouveau chapitre laisse moi vos review merci biz


	11. Chapter 11

POV de Rosalie

Comment vais je bien pouvoir raconter ce qui nous est arrive sans que toute la famille ne soit trop inquiète. J'ai fait une promesse à ma mère et à Charlie et pour rien au monde je ne laisserais les Volturis s'en prendre a ma sœur ou qui que soit d'autre.

Mais que vois je Bella sur les jambes d' Edward ils vont très bien ensemble et je suis sure qu'elle sera en sécurité quand elle ne sera pas avec moi. Et puis Bella elle a aussi le droit a être heureuse après tous ce qu'elle a vécu.

Sa me fait bizarre de penser que j'ai une sœur et dire qu'elle a plus de 120 ans en mois que moi c'est fou. Bon commençons il faut les prévenir de la future venue des Volturis et de ces druides dont je ne sais rien et qui la veulent jamais ils ne l'aurons.

-Bon les amoureux je peux parler maintenant.

-Heu oui pardon grande sœur. Me dit elle avec ce sourire qui me rappelle notre mère.

-Rosalie on est pas des amoureux me dit Edward.

Je le regarde et lui dit mentalement: « ne dit pas de bêtises je te connait par cœur et je sais qu'elle t'aime elle me l'a dit l'autre jours et puis il suffit de vous regarder on ne pourrais pas vous séparez »

Il me fit un signe de la tête pour me dire que j'ai raison. Je sais j'ai toujours raison.

-Bon voilà la situation, dis-je. Bella et moi quand nous sommes tombé dans les pommes et bien on a revu nos parents donc moi ma mère et Bella ses deux parents. Ils nous ont appris que Bella allais acquérir de très grands pouvoir.

-Oui au cas ou vous ne sauriez pas encore j'ai une ouille et un odorat aussi développé que vous. Dit Bella.

-Ha bon c'est vrai lui demanda Emmett.

-Ho hé je n'ai pas fini je vous signale.

-Pardon grande sœur je ne voulais pas t'interrompre me dit-elle. Puis elle me regarda et j'entendis sa voix mais pas un son ne sortait de sa bouche. Rose j'ai peur de leurs réactions si ils ne veulent pas de moi car j'apporte que des ennuis.

-Ne t'inquiète pas lui dis je moi aussi en pensé.

-Bon donc nous avons parler des pouvoir de Bella ils vont se développer et a ce que je vois sa arrive très vite. Ils nous on prévenus que beaucoup de personnes vont essayer de nous prendre Bella dont un groupes que nous connaissons bien les Volturis.

-Quoi que viens tu de dire Rose? Dit Carlisle.

-Oui je sais mais il parait qu'ils veulent ma sœur parce que ses pouvoirs sont extraordinaires.

-On ne les laissera pas approcher d'elle je te le dit Rose. Dit Edward en resserrant son emprise sur Bella.

-Oui Edward a raison je ne laisserais pas ma petite sœur se faire attraper par ces cons dit mon homme.

-Ce n'est pas tous il y a aussi des clans de druides qui la veulent on ne sais pas si ils sont gentils ou pas.

-Pardon Rosalie me dit Bella. Je crois que vous ne devez pas trop vous inquiétez pour moi je commence a ressentir un peu plus mes pouvoirs et je peux vous dire sa me fait peur mais sa va allez et puis j'ai une nouvelle famille que peut il m'arriver de pire.

-Oui Bella mais je ne veux pas que tu sois seul donc a partir d'aujourd'hui tu vas vivre avec nous. Lui dit Esmée.

-Heu c'est bien gentil tous sa mais j'ai une maison et il y a la bas tous mes souvenir je ne peux pas tous abandonner comme sa je veux vivre chez moi.

-Bon ok dis je Bella je vais venir vivre avec toi comme sa tu ne seras pas seul.

-Heu Rosalie c'est ici ta maison et puis tu as ta famille ici et tes habitudes je ne veux pas que tu t'obliges et arrêter de vivre ta vie.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Bella tu es ma sœur donc tu es ma famille.  
-Dit moi j'ai une idée dit Alice.

-Quoi?

-Hé bien vu que nous sommes des vampires et que nous ne dormons pas pourquoi ne pas déménager la maison de Bella chez nous?

-Heu Alice tu sais que c'est une maison qu'elle a.

-Oui mais Rose je n'ai pas grand chose chez moi et puis je n'ai pas très envie de t'arrache a ta vie et je ne veux pas être seul.

-Bon ok Edward tu reste avec ma sœur et nous ont va faire tes bagages sa te va sa?

-Oui merci Rose mais vous êtes sur que je ne vais pas vous déranger?

-Bien sur que non ma chérie. Lui dit Esmée.

Elle est tellement maternelle notre Esmée, elle considère déjà Bella comme sa propre fille et a se que je peux constater tous le monde accepte ma sœur elle fait déjà partie de la famille.

Je savais que laisser ma petite sœur avec Edward il n'y aurais pas de problème même si je suis inquiète pour notre future. Alors que nous étions dans la voiture Alice et moi je lui demanda/

-Alice je peux te demander de faire quelque choses pour moi stp?

-Oui bien sur Rose que veux tu que je fasse.

-Peux tu garder un œil sur ma sœur et sur Edward?

-Mais pourquoi?

-Eh bien j'ai confiance en Ed mais j'ai quand même peur qu'ils leurs arrive quoi que se soit.

-Ne t'inquiète pas je surveille.

-Merci Alice je ne sais pas se que je ferrais sans toi.

-Moi je sais me dit notre lutin tu ne pourrais pas faire du shopping aussi souvent.

Nous nous mirent toutes les deux a rire. A croire que depuis que je sais que j'ai une sœur de sang je me sent moins seul. J'ai une famille c'est vrai mais ce n'est pas la même chose.


	12. Chapter 12

POV de Bella

J'ai une famille maintenant et je vais vivre avec eux même si s'est très étrange de vivre avec des vampires, j'aime leur contact surtout celui d' Edward.

Quand je suis dans ses bras je me sens en sécurité.

-Bella a quoi penses tu? Me demanda Edward.

-Je pense au fait que j'ai une famille maintenant et aussi au fait je suis bien dans tes bras.

Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive je ne peux pas lui avoir dis sa hoho encore un de ses pouvoirs quelle honte. Je sentis le rouge me monter au joues.

-Ne sois pas gênée tu sais moi aussi j'aime te prendre dans mes bras.

-Il faut que l'on parle de nous.

-De nous?

-Oui je t'ai avouer tantôt que j'étais amoureuse de toi.

-Oui et moi je t'aime aussi.

-Oui mais on ne se connait que depuis quelques heures seulement comment peux tu expliqués sa.

-Moi j'ai une petite idée ça s'appelle le coup de foudre.

-Ha parce que tu crois au coup de foudre toi?

-He bien il faut dire que durant ma vie je n'y croyait pas mais quand je t'ai vu pour la première fois j'ai compris que sa existait tu est la personne que j'attendais depuis très longtemps. J'ai cru que je devrais passer l'éternité seul.

Après ce qu'il venais de me dire les larmes me sont monter aux yeux.

-Bella pourquoi pleures tu?

-Et bien ce que tu viens de me dire est tellement beau personne ne m'a parler comme sa.

-Dit moi une chose as tu déjà eu un petit copain avant?

-Heu et bien non je n'ai pas eu de petit copain avant et toi as tu eu des filles pendant ta longue vie.

-Je vais être franc avec toi oui j'ai connu une fille elle est vampire elle aussi, son noms est Tanya mais je ne l'aimais pas je ne voulais tous simplement pas être seul.

-Ok bon maintenant que tu es avec moi j'espère que tu n'iras plus voire cette Tanya et j'espère ne pas la rencontré aussi non je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais lui faire.

-Bella ne t'inquiète pas maintenant que je t'ai plus rien ne m'importe je t'aime. Mais tu sais tu ne pourra rien faire contre Tanya c 'est un vampire.

-Oui mais au cas ou tu ne le savais pas j'ai des pouvoir aussi moi. Et je sens qu'ils augmentent de plus en plus dernièrement j'ai pu parler avec Rosalie par télépathie. Il faut que je t'avoue que sa me fait peur.

-Ne t'inquiète pas nous sommes la pour t'aider tu sais si tes parents étaient amis avec Carlisle c'est parce que mon père est très cultiver et puis il a vécu avec ta mère et son clan.

-Oui tu as sans doute raison.

Après cette petit discutions je me suis coller encore plus a Edward malgré qu'il est froid je sens une chaleur émaner de lui j'adore être dans ses bras.

-Bella je t'aime tellement .

-Quoi tu as dit quelque chose Edward?

-Non je n'ai rien dit.

-Alors tu ne viendrait pas de penser que tu m'aimes?

-Oui mais comment le sais tu?

-Je crois que j'ai un nouveau pouvoir je lis dans les pensés.

-Ho je crois que les certains membres de la familles ne vont pas être très comptant.

-Oui et je suppose que tu parles de Emmett.

-Oui tu as tout a fais raison .

-On a cas garder sa pour nous non.

-Je ne crois pas il faut que tu en parles avec Carlisle.

-Ok .

POV Edward

On vient de se dire la vérité elle m'aime et moi je l'aime je serais près a mourir pour elle si il le fallait.

Je n'ai jamais rencontré une fille comme elle; elle est tellement fantastique. Même avec ses pouvoirs elle est super.

-Bella tu as l'air fatiguer.

-Oui un peux je crois que mes pouvoirs en apparaissant me fatigue beaucoup.

-Je vais te conduire dans ma chambre il y a un lit confortable tu pourra t'y reposer.

-Non pas encore je veux attendre les autres.

-Alors tu peux t'endormir dans mes bras si tu le veux.

-Oui je veux bien mais réveille moi quand ils reviennent pour que je parle avec eux de mes nouveaux pouvoir.

-Ne t'inquiète pas je te réveillerais dors bien.

Elle mis sa tète dans mon coup je sentait sa respiration chaude et je sentais son cœur battre a une vitesse régulière j'adore entendre ce bruit.

Il faut que je la protège contre tous ceux qui lui veulent du mal jamais je ne la laisserais seul.

Ho j'entends ses penses. Elle pense a moi et as sa famille elle a peur pour nous elle ne veux pas nous causer des problèmes.

-Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour nous ne risquons rien on est tous la pour te protéger jamais plus tu ne sera seul.


	13. Chapter 13

POV de Alice

Je suis trop heureuse d'avoir Bella comme amies en plus j'ai vu qu'elle allais devenir comme nous mais je ne sais pas comment je n'ai pas vu qui l'a transformer. Mais je ne le dirais a personne cr je ,e veux pas les inquiéter. Rosalie aura avec elle sa sœur jusqu'à la fin des temps et on pourra faire du shopping toutes les trois. Et encore mieux notre très chére Edward ne sera plus seul.

-Dit Rosalie qu'est ce que sa te fais vraiment d'avoir une sœur alors que tu croyais que tu serais toujours seul;

-Sa me fais bizarre je doit te l'avouer mais je l'adore elle ressemble tellement a notre mère et puis avec son pouvoir nous pourrons parler avec elle.

-J'aimerais bien avoir une sœur comme elle.

-Mais tu sais je veux bien l'a partager avec toi elle sera ta sœur comme moi je suis la tienne.

-Tu crois qu'elle voudra bien.

-Mais oui vous êtes déjà des amies alors de la a devenir sœur il ne faut faire qu'un pas tu sais.

-Merci Rose quand nous rentrerons il faudra qu'on aille faire du shopping. Car tu as vu les affaires de Bella ils datent d'au moins un siècle.

-Oui c'est vrai mais il faut bien comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas d'amie avant nous maintenant elle sera notre petite barbie grandeur nature lol.

-Je ne pense pas qu'elle aimera sa on en parlera avec elle tout a l'heure.

On se dirigea vers la voiture de Rosalie pour pouvoir mettre les dernières affaires de Bella on avait enfin vidé la maison après 3 heures de déménagement.

Je ne comprend pas comment elle a pu s'en sortir pendant c'est été seul dans cette maison elle a beaucoup de courage. Je ne croit pas que j'aurais réussi a survivre a de telle épreuve.

-Alice sa va?

Je m'étais figer j'avais une vision je voyait un groupe de gens avec des capes mais ce ne sont pas les Volturis je les voyaient arriver a la maison et demander a parler a Bella. Ils ne lui veulent pas de mal et Carlisle a l'aire de les connaitre.

Jasper était venu près de moi et je le rassura.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Jasper je vais bien.

-Carlisle nous allons avoir de la visite dans quelques jours je dirais que se sont des druides et tu as l'aire de les connaitre.

-Ok rentrons maintenant et allons prévenir Bella de cette future visite.

-Carlisle demanda Rosalie ces druides ils ne feront rien a ma sœur dit.

-Non ils vont surement l'aider a développer ses pouvoirs.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Rose je n'ai pas vu qu'ils ne lui voulaient du mal.

-Dit Alice tu me le dirais si quelqu'un voulais faire du mal a Bella?

-Bien sur que je te le dirais mais avec beaucoup de précaution car je sais que tu pourrais tous détruire sur ton chemin.

-Moi mais non enfin je ne suis pas comme sa.

A ces mots nous nous mirent a rire.

POV Carlisle

Alors comme sa les druides vont arriver et bien je crois que nous ne serons pas tranquille pour le moment.

Je me demande bien qui ce sera, je pense même que se ne devait pas être quelqu'un que je connais aussi non ils auraient presque le même age que moi.

Enfin soit il faut que nous parlions de tous sa avec Bella il faut lui expliquer ce qu'il va arriver dans les prochaines semaines.

-Bon les enfants je crois que nous en avons fini avec la maison de Bella. Nous devrions tous rentrez a la maison et préparer Bella a ce qu'elle va rencontré.

-Ok Carlisle mais tu connais les druides mieux que nous tu pourrais nous en parler. Me demanda Esmée.

-Oui en effet mais il vaut mieux que l'on en parle a la maison on sera mieux.

-Ok dit il ne ferrons rien a ma sœur tu me le promet.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Rose ils ne lui ferons rien enfin pas eux.

-Comment sa pas eux? Me demanda Emmett.

-Il y a plusieurs groupes de druides et comme pour nous il y en a des gentils et des méchants.  
-Je te sens un peux inquiet. Me dit Jasper

-Oui je sais mais je me demande bien se qu'il va se passe j'espère qu'il ne voudrons pas que Bella parte avec eux.

-Quoi non ils ne vont pas lui demande de partir avec eux je ne le permettrais pas c'est ma sœur.

-Je ne les laisserais pas prendre ma meilleur amie.

-Calmer vous les enfants on ne doit pas supputer tous sa on saura ce qu'ils veulent quand il arriverons maintenant en route pour la maison.

Pendant que nous étions en chemin vers la maison je repensait a toutes ses années ou j'ai vécu avec eux ou j'ai rencontré ma meilleur amie Sophia. Et dire que maintenant ces deux filles font partie de la famille. Et d'après ce que Bella nous a dit son père veux qu'on la protège. Je la considère déjà comme ma fille elle ressemble tellement a sa mère comment ais je pu rater sa.

Pendant que j'étais perdu dans mes penses nous sommes arrive a la maison Alice Esmée et Rosalie avaient déjà emmener les affaires de Bella dans sa chambre. C'est Emmett qui me sortis de mes songes.

-Carlisle on est a la maison est ce que sa va?

-Oui oui ne t'inquiète pas je pensais a la maman de Bella et Rosalie c'était ma meilleur amie.

-Ho d'accord je comprend elle te manque.

-Oui comme beaucoup de chose de mon passe mais n'en parlons plus.

-Allons rejoindre les autres nous lança Jasper. Aussi non les filles vont nous faire la tête si on ne rentre pas le reste des affaires de Bella.

-Oui tu as raison je n'ai pas envie que Rose me fasse la tête si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Emmett enfin ne parle pas comme sa.


	14. Chapter 14

point de vue extérieure

Voilà donc la famille de la prophétie et bien ils ont l'air bien.

-Bon Eliré tu viens de voir les membres de la famille qui protège notre dernière espoir de vivre encore dans se monde qu'en penses tu?

-He bien Griffin je crois qu'ils sont bien mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi on se cache?

-He bien c'est simple je voulais voire si le père de la famille est bien cette personne que je vois dans mes songes et qui fait partie de mon passée.

-Alors c'est lui?

-Oui c'est lui c'est Carlisle mon meilleur ami et meilleur amis de Sophia je comprend maintenant pourquoi elle est venue ici s'installer avec Charlie.

-Tu connaissais ce Charlie?

-Oui j'étais l'un des seul druides avec qui Sophia avait encore un contacte tu sais elle était un peux comme ma sœur. J'en veux a notre assembler de l'avoir abandonner.

-Que racontes-tu? L'assembler ne l'a pas abandonner c'est elle qui est partie.

-Non rien de se qui a été raconter n'est vrai je t'expliquerais sa en même temps qu'a eux.

-Ok alors on y va quand.

-Je cois que nous devons y allez maintenant avant que les autres soit au courants de se que nous faisons.

-Ok allons-y.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la maison des Cullen mais qu'elle est donc cette histoire a propos de l'abandon de Sophia?

Après cinq minutes de marche ils étaient sur le pas de la porte Griffin pris son courage a deux mains et sonna a la porte.

POV de Bella

La famille venait de revenir les filles était partie prépare ma chambre pendant que Carlisle me raconta la vision d'Alice je sentais Edward se tendre.

-Edward tu n'as pas a te tendre comme sa Carlisle dit qu'il m'arrivera rien.

-Oui je sais ma Bella mais je n'aime pas le fait que tu sois en danger.

-Je ne suis pas en danger avec ma famille autour de moi.

-Oui pardon je me détend enfin je vais essayer.

Je lui fit un baiser furtif pour qu'il se sente mieux et tous de suite je le sentis se détendre qu'est ce que je peux l'aimer cette homme je suis sur que mes parents l'aurais aimer si ils étaient encore la.

-Ha Carlisle j'ai encore un nouveau pouvoir.

J'avais a peine fini ma phrase que toutes la famille était de nouveau réunie dans le salon.

-He bien dit nous le quel?

-Je sens que sa ne va pas plaire a mon gros nounours de frère.

-Vas y dit nous! me dit Emmett

-He bien je peux lire dans les pensés.

-Ho non pas sa me se lamenta Emmett.

-Pardon je sais que sa ne vous aide pas d'avoir une personne de plus qu'il lit dans les penser.

-Mais non petite sœur ne fait pas attention a se qu'il dit il est balourd.

-Et sa va mais on aura plus d'intimité.

-Écoute Emmett je vais essayer de ne pas lire dans tes pensés.

-Bon d'accord.

A se moment la on vint sonné a la porte personne ne s'y attendait.

-Non de non dit Alice je ne sais pas qui c'est et je n'ai rien vu venir.

-Pas grave nous allons voir mais mettez vous sur vos gardes.

Edward se plaça devant moi ainsi que ma sœur et ma meilleur amie les autres étaient pas loin non plus.

C'est Carlisle qui alla ouvrir la porte.

-Griffin c'est vraiment toi.

-Et oui Carlisle c'est bien moi. Sa fait longtemps mon ami.

-Oui sa fait très longtemps. Sa va les enfants ce sont des amis.

-Tu vas bien depuis tous se temps.

-Oui et toi comment vas tu et qu'est ce qui t'amène ici, dans cette petite ville reculer?

-Et bien je sais que la fille de Sophia est ici et j'aurais bien voulu lui parler ainsi qu'a toutes ta famille.

-Oui bien sur rentre.

-Bonjour tous le monde ha tu dois être Bella n'est ce pas?

-Oui c'est bien moi. Devant moi je voyais Edward très tendu je mis donc ma main dans la sienne pour l'apaiser.

-J'aurais pu te reconnaître n'importe ou tu lui ressemble tellement.

-Ha eu merci.

-Et toi tu es Rosalie la première fille de Sophia tu as les même yeux qu'elle.

-Ha ben merci.

-Dit donc on voit bien que vous êtes sœurs vous vous exprimer de la même façon.


	15. Chapter 15

POV Edward

Bella me pris la mains sa me faisaient du bien de la sentir j'ai mon cœur qui rebats alors qu'il est mort je l'aime tellement.

C'est deux types sont étrange je n'arrive pas à lire en eux et en plus Alice n'a pas su qu'ils arrivaient.

Je me relevait pour pouvoir me rapproche un peux plus de Bella, je ne comprend pas elle est comme une drogue pour moi si je doit m'éloigne d'elle je croit que j'en mourrait c'est bizarre.

-Dit moi, dit Carlisle, comment se fait-il que tu sois ici?

-He bien j'ai beaucoup de chose a vous dire et pas beaucoup de temps je ne sais pas si tu sais mais Bella a beaucoup de pouvoir et je viens pour l'aide a les utiliser.

-Attendez dis je mais comment ce fait il que je ne sais pas lire vos pensés et que ma sœur Alice ne vous a pas vu venir.

-Ha oui pardon j'ai un bouclier qui me permet d'être presque invisible.

-Ha d'accord mais si je me rappelé se que ma dit ma sœur Alice vous ne deviez arriver que dans deux semaines.

-Heu Edward me dit ma sœur ce ne sont pas eu que j'ai vu dans ma vision.

-Quoi dit Carlisle que veux tu dire tu est sur que ce n'est pas eux?

-Oui j'en suis sur ceux que j'ai vu ils étaient plus vieux et portaient des capes rouges sang.

-On non de non dit Erilé ce sont eux;

-Quoi que se passe-t-il?

-Hé bien dit Griffin nous devons faire très attention les nôtres ne sont plus comme quand tu étaient parmi nous ils se sont tourné vers la magie noir;

-Comment sa se fait?

-Attendez dis je comment peut on vous faire confiance si vous nous dite que les votre se sont détourné.

-Carlisle je leurs dit ou tu veux leurs dire.

-Vas y dit leurs.

-Hé bien je suis en faite le frère de Sophia.

Nous furent tous sous le choque comment se fait il qu'il soit le frère de la mère de Bella et Rosalie.

-Attendez on nous a dit que les druides ne pouvaient avoir qu'un enfants.

-En fait tout ceci est vrai mais il y a eu des exceptions en fait c'est une longe histoire nous ferrions mieux de nous assoir sa risque de duré toute la nuit.

-Bon les enfants je croit que demain il n'y aura pas école car après ce que nous aurons appris je pense que notre Bella devra se reposer.

-Ne vous inquiéter pas pour moi j'ai dormis en vous attendant.

-Bella tu es sur que sa va allez lui demandais je?

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas mon cœur sa va allez de toute façon je suis près de toi.  
-Viens te mettre plus près de mon amour.

-Oui je viens près de toi tu sais que je t'aime.

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

Nous nous installons tous dans le salon Bella a mes côte Carlisle, Esmée et Griffin dans un fauteuil et les autres dans le divan.

-Bon vas y commence ton histoire on est tout ouille.

Je senti Bella se collé a moi plus que nécessaire sa chaleur me réconforta je lui mis mon bras autour de sa taille et une main dans sa mains j'adore cette sensation.

-Bon nous sommes tous installer commence ton histoire lui dit Carlisle.

-Et bien pour tous vous dire dans notre lignée ils y a eu souvent des druides qui ont eu deux enfants mais malheureusement un d'entre eux deviens maléfique et s'adonne a la magie noir c'est pour cela que personne ne sais que je suis le frère de sang de Sophia tous les autres druides pensaient que nos parents m'avaient adopté.

A ses mots je sentis Bella se raidir.

-Qu'as tu Bella? Pourquoi t'est tu raidis comme sa?

-Ils viens de dire qu'un des enfants devenaient maléfique et si c'était moi si je vous détruisaient je ne le supporterait pas.

-Tu n'as pas a t'en faire Bella lui dit Griffin.

-Pourquoi cela vous avez bien dit que l'un deux devenait maléfique non et vous vous êtes maléfique ou alors c'était ma mère.

Je sentis l'angoisse de Bella monté je la mis sur mes jambes et la sera fort, elle tremblait je lui dit lors des mots doux.

-Du calme mon amour sa va allez je suis la je t'aime tu le sais.

-Oui je sais mais j'ai peur ne me laisse pas.

-Je ne te laisserais pas je ne peux plus vivre sans toi.

-Moi non plus.

-Griffin peux tu rassuré Bella lui demanda Carlisle.

-Oui bien sur écoute Bella je ne suis pas maléfique et t'a mère ne l'était pas non plus car comme toi et Rosalie nous n'avions pas le même père. Ce sont seulement les frères et sœur du même sang qui ont eu des problèmes.

-Donc je ne suis pas maléfique?

-Non bien sur que non c'est plutôt le contraire.

-Heu pardon demandais je mais vous entendez quoi par la?

-Hé bien comme vous la dit votre sœur Alice les druides qui arrivent étaient ceux de notre clans mais ils se sont tourné vers la magie noir et Carlisle ce n'est pas toi qui a fait fuir ma sœur je sais que tu as cru que c'était votre amitié mais non c'est parce qu'elle a découvert ce que fessaient nos sage et ils l'ont chassé.

-Donc ceux qu'Alice vu sont les méchants?

-Oui et moi je suis la pour aidés Bella avec ses pouvoirs et vous pour la protégés car ses pouvoirs vont être nombreux et elle va s'affaiblir avant d'être plus forte.

-Attendez je vais avoir combien de dons différents car la j'en ai déjà quelque uns et sa me suffit.

-Les quels as tu déjà?

-Et bien j'entends très très bien, j'ai un odorat très développer, je peux lire dans les pensés et je peux aussi parler par télépathie, et je crois que j'en ai un nouveau qui viens d'arrivé je vois très loin je viens de voir un oiseau se cassé la figure dans les bois la bas.

Décidément elle me surprend je l'aime de plus en plus je veux vivre ma vie avec elle et je ne laisserais personne lui faire du mal. A ce moment la elle enfui sa tète dans mon cou et me dit:

-Moi aussi je veux vivre avec toi et je sais que je suis en sécurité avec vous et je t'aime.

-Je suis désole de vous interrompre dit Griffin mais je pense que Bella devrait allez se repose car elle est trop blanche je pense que la fatigue est la.

-Oui dit Carlisle je pense qu'elle ferais mieux d'allés dormir.

-Oui je crois que vous avez raison je vais allez dormi je me sens fatiguer ou est ma chambre.

-Je vais t'y conduire tu ne tiens pas sur tes jambes.

-Merci.

Je la pris dans mes bras et je me dirigea vers sa chambre.


End file.
